the_true_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Compton/Season 3
Bill’s captors are revealed to be werewolves working for the vampire king of Mississippi, Russell Edgington. Enraged at their mistreatment of Bill during his transport to Mississippi, Edgington shoots one of them as an example to the others and orders Bill to accompany him to his home. After their arrival it is made clear to Bill that he is a prisoner at the king’s mansion, though Edgington insists that he is an honored guest. Apparently eager to wed the queen of Louisiana and expand his kingdom, Russell encourages Bill to supply him with information that could help change Sophie-Anne’s mind with regards to marrying him. Bill tries to explain that he has no special relationship with the queen and thus cannot help, but Russell seems unconvinced. During their conversation Bill’s maker, Lorena enters the room dressed in riding garb. Enraged at seeing her again, Bill loses his temper and throws an oil lamp at her, setting her on fire. Lorena is however only inconvenienced by the blaze and quickly heals. Russell makes it clear to Bill that he doesn't care for such behavior in his home. The vampire king continues in his attempts to acquire Bill's assistance, tacitly implying that it would be in Sookie's best interests for him to be cooperative. Apparently choosing to serve Russell, Bill makes a show of renouncing his loyalty to Sophie-Anne and pledges his allegiance to Mississippi. Lorena, angered that Russell had reneged on an earlier promise to allow her to kill Sookie, storms out of the room. She later visits Bill in his room and makes it apparent that she considers his oath to Russell no more than a ploy to protect Sookie. Angrily telling her that she had once again stolen his humanity, Bill begins to have rough and unusual sex with her, during which he yells out in rage, clearly horrified at what he is doing. After Bill has had sex with Lorena, he calls Sookie and tells her he no longer wants a relationship. He admits to making love with Lorena. He tells Lorena to get out of his room and when she doesn't leave he punches her in the face, causing her to fly back into the hall way. Later while meeting with the King he tells that Eric was selling V and he suspects it was under the Queen's bidding. The next night Bill, Lorena, and the King go to a strip club. Bill is sent inside to get a dancer to feed off of. He finds a girl, and quickly glamours her. Bill takes her to the limo, where the three of them feed from her. Back at the mansion Bill sees Tara Thornton abducted by Franklin and brought to Russell's mansion. He refuses to help her and leaves. Later after the arrival of Eric Northman at Russell's mansion, Bill declares that Sookie is no longer his. The next night Russell question Bill about the file he kept on Sookie. Russell believes the Stackhouse genealogy research Franklin found in Bill's study is for Sophie-Anne, and when Bill denies it Russell has him taken to his room. Coot comes to visit Bill, and tells him that Sookie is having sex with a werewolf. This enrages Bill to the point where he's able to overpower both Coot and the guard and escape. He goes to Alcide's apartment and warns Sookie that she is in danger and must leave town. Seconds later Coot and Russell break in, subdue him and take Sookie. Both Bill and Sookie are brought to Russell's mansion. Bill succeeds in killing the vampire guard that was holding him and tries to kill the King, but fails. An enraged Russell orders Lorena to take Bill and stake him. He is taken to a shack where Lorena tortures him until daybreak. Bill expresses his disgust for Lorena and the wish to have met her when she was human. In the morning Coot and Debbie come to the shack and with Lorena's permission start to drink Bill's blood. After the two leave Sookie enters the shack intending to save Bill. Before she can do anything she is attacked by Lorena. After she tastes Sookie, Bill gets up and wraps his chains around Lorena's neck and brings her to the ground with him signaling Sookie to stake her. After she does he passes out. Alcide and Tara come in and help wrap Bill up to protect him from the sun. Before they can leave Debbie comes in with a gun. Tara gets the gun from her, and Cooter comes in after that. Alcide shoots him in the heart then in the head before he can shift. He holds off Debbie so they can leave and locks her in. They put Bill in the back of Alcide's truck and Sookie goes in with him even though Tara protests it. The wolf guards start coming after them, so they drive off. Alcide runs into one and they get away. Sookie cuts her wrist with a rusty saw to feed Bill. He takes the blood still weakened and gets up, bites her in the neck and starts to drain her. Alcide and Tara stop the truck and check up on Sookie. Since they hear nothing they open up the back of the truck and find her almost dead. Tara kicks Bill out into the sun and they drive off. Mysteriously, Bill barley burns and runs off. Sookie is rushed to the hospital where she is still unconscious. That night Bill comes back and offers to save Sookie. Jason backs Bill up and his blood works in bringing her back. As Sookie awakens, she screams when she sees Bill and breaks up with him a min later. A while later Bill finally comes home and unsuccessfully tries to release Jessica. Bill then proceeds to teach her how to fight. Afterwards they go to Sookie's house to kill off the wolves that Russell sent. Jessica chases one outside but gets caught by the king and he bites her. Bill mocks him and calls him out. Russell releases Jessica and sends a wolf on her but she fights back, drains the wolf and kills him. Bill fights Russell but the king quickly overpowers him. Russell stops short of killing Bill when he senses Talbot meeting the true death at Eric's hand. Bill goes inside and has make up sex with Sookie. Bill and Sookie appear to make up. Sookie states that she is meeting Bill half-way to becoming a vampire, after not being surprised to find a dead body in her house. Bill informs Sookie that he is keeping a file on her to figure out what she is. The next day he has a dream state encounter with Claudine (apparently another effect of drinking so much of Sookie's blood). Bill tells Sookie the truth of her existence and tells her that he too met Claudine. He also tells her that the Fey were believed to be wiped out years ago by vampires. As Bill is watching TV and see's Russell's angry killing of the TV news anchor, Eric comes to the house. He and Bill have a discussion about Sookie, that is interrupted by Sookie herself. Bill down-plays the effect of Sookie's blood to Eric so as to protect her. Later on Bill gets angry at Jason for allowing Sookie to escape, Jason get's angry and rescinds his invitation. Bill goes to Fangtasia, sensing Sookie's fear. He quickly overpowers Pam, but she manages to subdue him using silver spray. He is saved when Yvetta and Sookie restrain Pam. As Sookie and Bill are driving back from Fangtasia they have a touching conversation about starting over again. This is interrupted by Russell and Eric nearly breaking Sookie's car. When they arrive back at Fangtasia Eric reveals to Bill that he has a plan to dispose of Russell. Inside Fangtasia Bill goes along with Eric's pretense that Sookie is a fairy. She screams that she will never forgive him and that she hates him. In the finale Bill gives Sookie his blood so she can survive, when she wakes she immediately slaps him. He then angrily reveals to her the plan. She is still angry at him and storms outside despite his warnings. When Sookie saves Eric, Bill gets angry and sides with Pam that they should not save Russell. However Russell too is saved by Sookie. Later on Bill and Eric encase Russell in cement and taunt him as he is drowning. Bill then does the same to Eric by handcuffing him in silver and throwing him into a separate pit. He then calls Reuben and orders him to kill Pam. Bill reveals to Sookie what he was going to do in order to protect her. However a cement covered Eric knocks on the door. He reveals to Sookie why Bill was actually here and how he tricked her into nearly getting beaten to death by the Rattrays and drinking his blood. A distraught Sookie then rescinds her invitation from her house and Bill is forced to leave. A distraught Bill then invites Sophie-Ann to his house on the false pretense of having Sookie there to feed on. After he flatters the queen he proceeds to challenge her to a duel. She scorns him saying that she is over twice his age. He replies that he has nothing left to live for the two levitate and charge towards each other. Category:Character Biography